blocklandworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blockland Forums
The Blockland Forums is a message board created by Eric "Badspot" Hartman for the purpose of discussing the game Blockland. The forums is organized into sections, which are organized into subsections. There are currently five sections, and twenty-two subsections, the most recently added being 'Development'. The Forums are currently powered by Simple Machines Forum (SMF). History The history of the Forums is not entirely known. The closest period of time in which any historical record was found was in late 2005, when the Blockland Forums were moved to a brand new dedicated server, owned by Badspot. At this point in time, problems with the previous hosting service, Brinkster, had arisen, presumably why Badspot moved the forums to his server. After this occurred, the forum began using SMF. Six years later, on November 10, 2011, Badspot lifted all previous IP bans and with this action, came the Development subsection. This also touted that from then on, to post on the forum, you must register your Blockland authentication key upon logging in for the first time. With this meant that users would have their BL_ID banned from the forums, and the only way to actually be able to post again was to purchase another Blockland key. This began after unwanted individuals would constantly create forum accounts to troll or spam. This same feature had also been asked for previously by members of the community. After this change occurred, community members praised the idea. Originally, when this feature was implemented, only subsections related to discussion of Blockland were blocked from users without authentication keys. Later, all subsections were restricted to users with authentication keys. You are still able to create a forum account, though you will not be able to post without a key. Reputation Blockland Forums are widely known on the Internet as the home of one of the most immature communities. Given Blockland's status as a game for young children, this is not surprising. Most of the users of Blockland's forums are childish idiots who likely have ADHD and mostly put 'troll' posts or have their posts marred with horrible spelling, grammar or punctuation. The topics on the Blockland Forums other than the serious ones aout AddOns are filled to the brim with stupidity, broken English and immaturity. It is largely because of this that Blockland has such a pitiful following despite the huge number of people who are fans of Lego. Statistics *The Off-Topic board/subsection is the most visited and most posted in on the entire Forums. At the time of 11:59 PM EST on March 27th, 2012, there are currently 35,621 registered forum members, 4,890,837 total posts, 155,906 topics, and 213,605,174 page views. *The record for amount of users online at one time is 652, on October 2, 2011. Boards and Subsections Blockland Forums *General Discussion *Development *Suggestions & Requests *Clan Discussion *Gallery *Help Files *Add-Ons **RTB Listings *Maps *Music *Faces, Decals, Prints Blockland Modification Forums *Modification Discussion *Coding Help *Mapping Help *General Modification Help Off-Topic *Off-Topic *Games *Community Projects *Creativity *Drama Age of Time Forums Age of Time is another one of Badspot's games. It has a board in the Blockland forums which is mostly deserted. *AoT General *AoT Clan Discussion